This acquisition is for the immune monitoring of patients with AIDS and with populations with high risk of developing AIDS. Specifically, this acquisition involves the biological assessment of cellular function in those populations in which subset specification and activation markers are identified and will be conducted in two phases. Phase one will bea quarterly assessment of prospective controlled immunologic monitoring of peripheral lymphocyte and non-lymphocyte cellpopulations of AIDS patients. Phase two will be the assessment of cell functions, on a quarterly basis, using monoclonal antibodies to selectively remove different cell populations, and assaying the functions of the remaining cellpopulations.